


妓院

by Mereeeee



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee





	妓院

我经营着一家妓院。

那天第一次看到他，是在妓院门口，莺莺燕燕们围住他。我以为他又是个来寻欢问柳的小少爷，正欲上前招呼，他便推开了姑娘们，朝我说：阿妈，我来卖身。  
我沉默，但很快领他上了楼。

我的妓院有个规矩，凡是新来的总要让我试试货，意思就是先让我操一顿。他长得颇好看，我便起了心，翻出一套灌肠器递给他，问他：会吗。

他突然红了脸，久久不说话。我摩挲着口袋里的烟盒，不耐烦地吼他：到底……

只是没吼完，他就箭步上前，夺走我手里的工具，嗫嚅一声：会。而我还没反应过来，他就闪身进了厕所。

我觉得好笑，后退几步靠着墙把烟点着。厕所的隔音不好，我能通过传出的声音分辨他到底在干什么。或许是他长得太好看，又或许是他太像个雏儿，我听着他压抑的呻吟，内裤都要湿透了。

十五分钟后，他准时出来了。懂事如他，出来时一丝不挂，我玩味地看着他，朝他吐烟圈，他就害羞了，扭头看着床。

我说：小雏儿，着急开苞呢？

他摇摇头，走向床铺，只是紧张得快要顺拐。我看着他上床，躺平，而后抓紧床单，朝我说：我没被女人干过。

我猛吸一口烟，看着他半勃的阴茎，随口问他：那操过女人吗。

他说，没有。

我叼着烟把裤子脱了，当着他的面给自己塞了一颗跳蛋，扭开开关，舒服得叹口气，上了床才发现他的注意力不在我的动作，而在我的烟。

我拿下烟，就问他：你想抽烟？

他不知为什么又脸红，吞吞吐吐地说，他怕烟灰掉在身上。

我笑得很大声，拉来床头的烟灰缸弹弹烟灰，顺手摸了把他的阴茎。他叫了出来，随后又立即捂住嘴。这让我心下不爽，拉开他的手便将其绑在了床头的栏杆上。

他瞪大眼睛看着我，我眯着眼盯他，他很快又移开眼，只是脸红蔓延到了全身。我看那具粉红色的胴体，心下又觉得捡到了宝，扯出橡胶手套戴上便用两根手指探进了他的肛门。他立即全勃了。

我咬着烟看他咬紧牙忍呻吟，笑得好不开心，拍拍他的屁股便听见他泄出一丝呻吟，就加快了手指的动作，当我摸到他的前列腺时，他剧烈颤动了一下，哭叫出声，“啊哈”得我腰一软，险些醉倒在温柔乡。我停住了，调大了跳蛋频率，跟着他喘息着。他把自己洗得很干净，以致我把手指抽出时，只看到了乳胶手套上漓漓的肠液。

我断断续续问他，被男人干过多少次。他回答记不太清了，因为他爸爸打他，他从家里跑出来，又不知道去哪里做什么，听说我的妓院在城里很有名，就想来卖身。

我了然：家庭妓院啊，卫生措施可比不上我的店。

他朝我笑，不说话。

在我下床翻找按摩棒时，他又说：但我没病，我拿了我的健康证明，在我包里。

我点头，翻出一根尺寸适中的，扬扬手问他：这个大小合适吗。

他又沉默了。

我不耐烦，刚皱了眉头，他就急忙说：合适了！话毕就紧紧咬住嘴唇。

我突然起了坏心，原本伸向装着连接器的抽屉的手也收回来了。我拿着按摩棒走到床前，他盯住我的手，吞了口唾沫，我又点了一支烟夹在指间。

我抬高他的屁股，赞赏性地对着那流肠液的屁眼吹了个七曲八弯的口哨，看他愧得别开眼，便一下将按摩棒插到了底。

他大叫一声，蜷起脚趾夹紧了床单，疯狂喘息着。我看见生理性泪水从他眼角滑倒枕头上，前列腺液也像泪珠一样隐密在他的阴毛间。他的阴茎弹了好几下，阴囊也跟着瑟缩，可他最后没有射出来。

我还未等他缓过来，便打开了开关。他抬起腰，腰腹崩紧了，臀部侧面形成两个小洼，我把手附上去画圈，他便颤抖得有如秋天落叶。我将按摩棒抽出，复又重重塞回去，他的阴茎便弹动着，无声摩擦空气。

待我第三次抽送时，他终于放开了呻吟，跟着我的频率高高低低地叫。按摩棒带着我的手抖动，跳蛋也像保持着统一幅度，我不自觉随自己的动作挺腰，尼古丁深入我肺里，情欲就从子宫冲上来打架。

我吐的烟圈也不再完整了，听着他双手带动床杆叮叮当当响，我无神再抽烟，摁灭了烟头。他吟叫，我便喘息，所有声音构成一种幻象的旋律，月光撩起窗帘，我就勾起他的腰、扶住他的头，以一种极其怪诞的姿势与他接吻——他的一条腿尚在我臂弯里。

我将最后一丝烟草味渡入他的嘴里，感受到他的颤抖与紧张，我的手指就拨弄起了阴蒂。

我和他一起高潮。

 

我趴在他身上，和他有同样的呼吸频率。他的手挑起我的头发，我才发现他已经自己解开了绳子。我抬眼朝他笑，总觉得尚有一把火还在不息地燃烧，便将拇指伸进了他的嘴里，玩弄他的舌头。

他呜呜叫着，拉起我的手伸向他的胸膛，他的手覆住我的手，我便从善如流地挑逗他的乳头，听他惊喘练练，惹得我小腹又是一阵发胀。我体内的跳蛋安静地蛰伏，泉水却又溢了出来。他能够只通过肛交而射精，也能只通过玩弄乳头而勃起，他被男人调教得像一具宝器。

我的烟瘾通常没那么重，但此时我点了第三根烟，烟雾缭绕中我看见他张嘴喘息，便从他身上爬起来，翻出一副手铐，把他的手铐在了连接天花板的特质钢梁上。我调节着距离，使他跪在床上时能够自如地提臀。

他知道我要干什么，所以他反抗了。

反抗无效，我话毕便与他接吻。

万事皆备，我在他的臀部下方固定住另一只稍大的假阴茎，便坐在飘窗上，岔开腿，看着他自慰。

你真美，我对他说。

他便呜咽。

我拧开了假阴茎底座的开关，橡胶龟头抵着他的肛门震动，他大幅度地打颤，双手用力想让自己撤走，我警告性地“哎”了一声，他抬头看我，眼圈红得像小兔子。

我做不来，我不会。他告饶。

我停下自慰的手，跳下飘窗，朝他笑着，他以为我要来解救他了，便也向我笑，眼泪还挂在眼眶里，随着他笑而鼓起的卧蚕晃动着。

可我从床底下拎出两只镣铐，准备锁死他的双腿。他又在打颤，不过是因为恐惧。我鼓励地拍拍他的屁股，他却缓慢地挪开，一双眼睛瞪大了，眼泪终于跌出来，连成断线。

他不停求饶着，不停躲闪着，而我还是抓住了他的脚踝，拖往床边。他的手胡乱挣着，就和钢梁相碰翻出铮铮的声响。

我终于开口，我说：没用的，现在我是你的客人，你能拒绝我吗。

他终于软下来，头垂得很低。我给他擦眼泪，可擦不完，我便揉揉他的脸颊，抚上他的睫毛。他打着哭嗝，睫毛因为泪水拧成一缕一缕的，对此我只能夸他，你真的很美。

他妥协了，但又好像没有，他终于提臀骑上那还在颤动的假阴茎。他缓慢地吞着。

我看那玩具一点点深入他内里，手指便随着他的速度插我自己，我深知他需要漫长的适应过程，可我等不了了，不耐烦了，我走上床铺，站着握住他的下巴，弯腰和他接吻。

紧接着一把把他摁到了底。

我用嘴巴堵住了他的所有叫喊，他朝空气中送出胸膛，脊背紧得像一张弓，我伸手抚他的腰窝，这让他又啜泣起来。

我离开他，看他张嘴哭得像婴儿，朝我做着“疼”的口型，我便跪下，伸手摸到他与假阴茎的连接处，轻轻帮他按摩着，并顺势舔舐他的乳头。

我悄悄给道具换了个档。

他静止了一瞬，片刻后便无意识地疯狂抖动着。他大声呻吟，向空气挺腰，并上下摩擦着假阴茎，几秒后便射了出来。

只是他呻吟未停，颤抖也未停，垂着头，便自觉地动起来，小幅度地扭着屁股。

他的不应期之短太适合被人翻来覆去地干了，我用塞子堵住他马眼，坐回窗边，恢复先前的姿势，偶尔叫他抬头，看那双朦胧的泪眼和两片红得滴血的嘴唇。你真好看，真好看，我反复赞叹，看他又勃起，便小声坏笑，一下将开关推到最大档，他“哈啊”地一声，抬臀想要抽离，又对上我的眼，皱着眉看我，又只是在摇头，吞吞吐吐地喊不要了，让我射。他的全身崩得紧紧的，一会儿高着声音求我，一会又咬紧嘴唇，却阻止不了呻吟从喉咙里滚出来。他扬起头，脖颈现出青筋，通过叫喊而呼吸。在阴囊收缩时，他拖长了声音，叫得九曲十八弯，眼睛一直盯着我，却射不出来，复发出“嗯哼”一声，把自己重重地砸向床铺。

我乐于看他自己操自己，就不断胡乱拨着开关，先推到最小，再推到最大，看他张着嘴像被干到失声。他挣扎，却无果，我看着这样一幅图画，听手铐敲打钢梁，好久未玩得如此尽兴，耳边是他哭着喊着求我把塞子拔出来让他射。我用跳蛋摁住阴蒂，手指搔刮阴道，第二次高潮。

体力有些吃不消了，我靠在玻璃上，双腿一阵阵颤抖，瘫软着看着他，朝他痴痴地笑，把道具关上了。

他的阴茎还是竖立着，呻吟又渐渐停下了。他的眼睛被他哭得肿起来，先前射出的精液我未帮他清理，便仍旧挂在下巴和胸膛上。我看着他的狼狈相，缱绻地笑，眯着眼看他慢慢冷静下来。可他仍旧勃起，丝毫没有冷静的意思，只是颤抖少了，泪水少了，他开始巴巴地望着我。

我又动了念头，拔下了他的塞子，却没有帮他解绑或者帮他射出来。

我又坐回飘窗，意味深长地看他。他许久才明白过来，而我已经开始穿衣服了，他急得又要逼出眼泪，我却只扫了他一眼，告诉他：想射就自己射啊，射出来了我放你去休息。

tbc.


End file.
